Turning Tables, a Draco love story
by crystald5393
Summary: year 4  hp & goblet of fire  and there's a student from one of the visiting schools that catches Draco's eyes. What happens if Dumbledore announces that she'd be staying here and be sorted into one of the houses?
1. Chapter 1

**It is right**

**Harry potter**

_Draco/oc_

**Disclaimer-I don't own hp!**

**A/n: I love Draco malfoy because he is such a bad boy trying to hide the inner good in him. He denies that he is a good person. But it's funny that he was turned into a ferret but I had this story thought of for a few months….i think it'll be long…I hope to make it over 20 chapters…**

Summary

It is year four (aka-harry potter and goblet of fire) and there's a student from one of the visiting schools that catches Draco's eyes. What happen if Dumbledore announces that they'd be staying here and be sorted into one of the houses? Is it even possible for a girl to be in durmstrang? Will she like him or hate him? Find out!

It was a rainy day as Hogwarts prepares for the guest schools. "Now were all settled and sorted…id like to announce that we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament…" Dumbledore said and explained what the tri-wizard tournament was for those who didn't know what it was. Of course hormone knew since she reads the history on Hogwarts.

"-from each school a single student will participate in this tournament. They must be selected to compete. If chosen, you're alone….now…please join me on welcoming le lovely ladies of beauxbattons academy of magic and their headmistress Madame maxime." He said as the huge doors in the back of the room opened and girls in blue came dancing in, blowing butterflies every once in a slytherins watched and most glared, and others made little comments about the girls. Draco held no interest in any of them and just looked bored. He wasn't in the mood for 'excitement'; all he wanted to do was go to his bed and sleep.

"And now, from the north, please welcome the proud sons and the only daughter, of durmstrang and master Igor kakaroff!" Dumbledore announced after the girls were seated.

There were a few amazed gasps. Durmstrang was an all-boys school. How did a girl get in? Draco looked at the doors, he couldn't believe what he heard, and he had to see it. "There's no bloody way that a girl could be in that school!" Draco said. "Aye mate, think she's any cute?" blaise asked half-jokingly. "We will find out right now…" Draco answered as he sat up strait in his seat.

A group of older boys cam bursting through the doors with serious faces and some were doing karate-like moves down the path way to Dumbledore. They were quite buff and intimidating. Some were holding staffs twirling them around as if part of a dance and stabbing them in the ground to make a spark.

"Its viktor krum! and a girl?" Ron gasped in awe.

With viktor, was a young girl who definitely was different in the strictly all boys' school? She had wavy black hair with a tint of red when the light hits it just right. Her eyes were an odd golden color and she carried herself as if unafraid of anything. She was about five foot three and she was slim. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She looked elegant and beautiful under the pale brown clothing she wore as her school uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is right-first me then you**

**Harry potter**

_Draco/oc_

**Disclaimer-I don't own hp!**

**A/n: I love Draco malfoy because he is such a bad boy trying to hide the inner good in him. He denies that he is a good person. But it's funny that he was turned into a ferret but I had this story thought of for a few months….i think it'll be long…I hope to make it over 20 chapters…**

Summary

It is year four (aka-harry potter and goblet of fire) and there's a student from one of the visiting schools that catches Draco's eyes. What happen if Dumbledore announces that they'd be staying here and be sorted into one of the houses? Is it even possible for a girl to be in durmstrang? Will she like him or hate him? Find out!

They all approached the front of the room where Dumbledore stood. He and kakaroff greeted one another with a manly hug. "Now be seated where you like." Dumbledore said to everyone. The girl looked around and saw one blonde staring intensely at her. His cold icy eyes locked with his. "My…what wonderful eyes…but sadly they show pain…perhaps, in due time, I can ease that pain by being his friend." She thought. As all the boys sat, she was the only one standing beside Dumbledore.

"There is one last sorting I must do. silverdragon will be transferring to Hogwarts and will continue being taught here…so please be quiet and be patient. The feast will start real soon…" Dumbledore said to all the sitting students and teachers. He gestured the stool and placed the hat on her head and it sprung to life.

"Ahhh what a wonderful girl….perfect for both Gryffindor and slytherin…yet…there's something in your blood that makes you different than other students…" the hat said and whispered the last part to her. "Yes…I am no ordinary girl…I am of dragon blood…the great Lao Shan…" she thought. "Hmmm"

Everyone was quiet in the room. All nervous as to where she may be sorted into. This was taking a long time. "Think she'll be with us harry?" hormine asked. "Maybe…I just hope she doesn't go to slytherin…" harry said as he glared at the blonde one table away. "My, she is mighty beautiful if I must say" Ron drooled over aria. "Yes and her eyes!" the twins said together as they stared at the girl. Harry shook his head and watched malfoy, who only seemed interested in the new girl. "Why do you stare so intently at her?" harry thought as if asking malfoy himself.

Malfoy had much interest in the girl as she stared back at him. "Is she looking at you?" pansy asked with a hint of jealousy. "I don't know." He answered the pug-faced girl. "I think she is! I mean malfoy is rich and good looking and from the way she looks, she may as well be too. Face it pansy you are no competition to her!" blaise said half jokingly. Pansy scoffed and stayed quiet.

Snape was watching the girl as if he had seen her before. "There's no way she can be a dragarian…but her eyes are a definite trait of the clan's race…" he thought. He looked at malfoy who stared at the girl as if in a trance. "How strange…" he thought.

"…aria…I think you already have chosen who will have your heart…I shall let you chose where to go." The hat whispered. "With him" she thought as she continued eyeing the blonde boy. "Then you shall be in….SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out finally. The slytherin table roared in cheers as the other tables remained silent. Aria then got off the stool after Dumbledore took the hat off her head. "the slytherins are over there." Dumbledore pointed to the table of green claded students. Aria nodded to Dumbledore and went to find a seat.

Draco saw her coming and told Crabbe and goyel to sit across from him with blaise and pansy. He then gestured for aria to sit next to him. She did and said "hello…". Draco smirked "the name's Draco" he said-introducing himself. Aria smirked as if mimicking him. "Nice to meet you Draco, I am aria." She introduced herself and looked at everyone surrounding them. "That's crabbe, goyel, blaise, and pansy" Draco pointed out. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat then made a speech about the tri-wizard tournament-further explaining what it was and about there being an aging spell on the goblet so students under 17 won't enter…

Aria can sense Draco looking at her as the feast began. Aria got different food: chicken leg, potatoes, and a muffin. He watched as she took a bite of the muffin and closed her eyes- enjoying the warmth in her mouth. "She's so beautiful" he thought as he dug into his food-feeling calm next to her.


End file.
